


Vlive

by wetgukk



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Riding, Smut, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetgukk/pseuds/wetgukk
Summary: In which Jaebum decides to go live and coincidentally Youngjae is in the mood for fucking around





	Vlive

Who knew a little bit of alcohol in your system could get you in the mood to fuck?

A small part of Youngjae regretted those shots—wait, scratch that- a minute part of him regretted it. He did not regret the warm feeling brewing in his stomach, and he definitely came to enjoy the warmth he was beginning to feel in his groin. 

Youngjae normally could keep himself together whenever he drunk alone. Sipping on Soju mixed with orange juice to take the kick off of the alcohol, and then taking a few shots in between was his thing, with a side of green grapes and kiwis; he was pampering and relaxing himself.

But he couldn’t relax this time, knowing that all of the other members were out tonight, and only him and Jaebum remained at the dorms. The thought of what they could do to make up lost time was very appealing.

The alcohol in his stomach sloshed around a bit, inducing him to burp and giggle at the sound. He felt goofy, and so obnoxiously horny, and on top of the world.

He could hear Jaebum’s voice amidst the R&B he had softly playing from his speakers, remembering that the elder was currently doing a vlive. Youngjae highkey didn’t give two fucks.

There were no hesitation in his movements and he pushed the elder’s door open, his sudden presence demanding attention from Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t make a show of glancing back at him, just gave a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges in the most adorable manner, his dark hair falling over his eyes in a kind of emo-yet-sexy way. His nonchalance made him much more appealing.

Youngjae, feeling confident as ever, said nothing, only approached Jaebum’s bed and climbed onto it out of his phone’s view, so no one could see him. Even though he was drunk, he wasn’t exactly at the reckless stage yet.

“Youngjae-ah, say hi to the viewers,” Youngjae sat down comfortably on his bottom right at Jaebum’s legs, sticking his tongue out when the elder switched the camera. The soft chuckle Jaebum gave hit him down under.

When he was sure Jaebum had switched the camera back, he reached out to run a hand along the elder’s bare legs, noting how strong his calf muscles were, how sculpted his thighs were, and enjoyed the rough sensation of the hair on his legs brushing against his palm. So manly.

Jaebum paid him no mind and continued to read aloud some viewer comments, laughing here and there, answering a few questions and every now and again singing along to a song playing. Youngjae wasn’t exactly happy about that.

He risked trailing his hand higher up Jaebum’s thigh, inching it closer and closer to where it shouldn’t be, smiling mischievously when Jaebum glanced at him in a pointed manner but for only an instant. It still wasn’t enough for him.

He sat up and threw one leg over Jaebum’s waist, straddling him, and he pretended not to see the wild glance Jaebum threw at him, only reached down to palm at his soft dick with both hands, and, with the soft jump it gave, he knew it was interested.

Jaebum could surprisingly hold his shit together despite having his bestfriend/lover/fuckbuddy fondling his dick through his shorts, and Youngjae wondered how long he could keep himself in check. Not very long, he concluded with a smirk, not with what he was planning to do next. Vlive or not, Jaebum was going to get the whole nine.

Impatience ran through his blood, and he didn’t palm at the elder for long before angling his hips just right and grinding his arousal perfectly against Jaebum’s, his hands reaching to clutch onto the elder’s black t-shirt to steady him. He made a show of it, letting his mouth part in ecstasy and his hips grind down in the most fluid and certain of motions, allowing his right hand to let go of Jaebum’s shirt in favor of reaching underneath his own and playing with his nipples. The added stimulation had his cock straining against his shorts and a moan building in his chest. He wondered, if he shouldn’t hold back his moans? The idea seemed enticing, no doubt, but even in these situations he couldn’t risk it. 

Jaebum was definitely looking at him now, his eyes lidded and his lower lip trapped between his teeth. To Youngjae’s pleasure, he reached down with his free hand and placed it upon his hip, just resting it there, but the gesture alone made it clear that he wouldn’t stop the younger from doing what he was doing. Youngjae sat up a bit, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows, silently challenging the elder. Jaebum smirked, his hand tightening its hold onto Youngjae’s hip. He seemed to accept the challenge.

That was enough for Youngjae. As badly as he wanted to keep grinding onto his hyung, he forced himself to unmount him and crawl down until he was resting in between Jaebum’s legs, his face hovering above his groin. The prominent outline of Jaebum’s arousal was something he missed seeing.

He glanced up at the elder and found no disappointment within him when he realized that Jaebum was paying him no mind, continuing to read comments aloud as if nothing out of the ordinary were happening. He knew, eventually, that he would capture his full attention.

Youngjae was in no mood for teasing; he wanted what he came here for. His fingers hooked themselves underneath the waistband of Jaebum’s shorts and he tugged them down just enough to expose his erection. Of course he wouldn’t be wearing underwear.

He grabbed the thick length with his hand, angling it towards his mouth before sucking it in, swirling his tongue around the tip and sinking his head lower to fill up his mouth. He hummed quietly around it, having missed the sensation of his mouth being filled with Jaebum’s cock for so long, and goodness knows how amazing it would feel to have that said cock deep inside of him and hitting his prostate just right.

“Where is Youngjae? oh he left a few minutes ago,” Youngjae giggled at the lie, the sound muffled with the cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head at a moderate pace all the while allowing his saliva to coat and run down every inch of Jaebum’s length. Youngjae was an expert with his mouth by now, alternating between soft sucks with an occasionally flick of his tongue over the tip to heavy suction and taking his sweet time easing the entirety of Jaebum’s cock down his throat, not wanting to gag and throw up everywhere. That wouldn’t have been very pleasant.

The older gave a slight shudder at the wet mouth taking him like a pro, and he momentarily forgot that he was live. With thousands of viewers.

His tongue poked out to lick his lips nervously and he forced himself to pay attention to his phone rather than the irresistible boy in between his legs. His heart was thumping with arousal and anxiety.

Youngjae lifted his head to grip at the base before taking the whole thing out of his mouth, a thick string of saliva connecting the tip and his lower lip together. Jaebum caught the sight, and he gave another shudder of arousal, trying his best to keep himself in check, but goodness, the way the younger boy brought the tip back to his lips and smeared them with his precum, all the while gazing up at him with those beautiful onyx eyes, it was proving very difficult.

 

Youngjae was beginning to feel reckless. As he gazed up at the older, whose eyes were switching from looking at his phone to watching him, he wished Jaebum would just switch the camera, so that everyone watching would see what he was doing. He wanted everyone to know who his cock belonged to, that it was his. He wanted to look directly at them all while sucking Jaebum off and taking him down his throat possessively. That’s what he felt. Possessive.

With that thought in mind, he figured there was enough of that. With one final suck, he propped himself back up on his elbows, his lips making a soft pop as he pulled away. Jaebum’s eyes flickered back over to him, watching intently as he sat up on his knees and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Youngjae stared at him, his eyebrows raised in question as if to say “Can this come off?”, and given the fact that Jaebum said nothing or did nothing, he assumed it was alright. He slipped the shirt over his head and flung it carelessly, not hesitating to grab ahold onto the waistband of his shorts and tugging them down off of his waist and working to get them completely off. Again, he tossed them carelessly to the side, returning his attention back to Jaebum and straddling him once more. He really wanted the older to pin him down, spread him open, and eat him out, but apparently that wouldn’t happen, not while he was still going live. Youngjae would have to make do without it.

“I might end this soon…” Jaebum’s voice was surprisingly steady. Youngjae was impressed on how he kept his facade, acting like a man who totally hadn’t just gotten his dick sucked. He wondered how long he would be able to hold that aura of calm and nonchalance.

Youngjae reached down to grab the base of the other’s length, pleased that it was still slippery with his saliva, and used his other hand to read back and spread himself open. His heart was thumping hard and his breath was in a quickened pace as he angled the tip and pressed it perfectly against his quivering hole. He glanced up and caught eyes with Jaebum, and he could see his chest rising and falling deeply, and still, he did nothing to stop Youngjae.

When he finally sank down onto Jaebum’s length, he couldn’t suppress the groan that left his lips, and he wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but he heard a soft hiss coming from Jaebum. Once he had sat down comfortably onto the elder, he leaned back, grabbing onto Jaebum’s thighs to keep himself steady, and began to move his hips in slow but fluid motions, matching the music coming from the speakers. 

“Jaebum hyung…” he whispered, his eyelids falling shut and his mouth slightly agape as his breaths came heavy, the urge to moan filling his chest to the brim. Maybe it was because he was drunk, or just obnoxiously horny, or sex deprived, or hell, all of the above, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was worked up.

Jaebum groaned aloud, a sound of pure pleasure that he made no effort to hold in, and Youngjae’s eyelids snapped open in shock and his hips faltered. Was he insane!? He was still live!

“Keep going,” Jaebum’s voice was soft, but the fact that those two words were a command was clear. Youngjae swallowed nervously.

“Hyung-“

“Please Youngjae-ah,” Jaebum pushed his hips up, and Youngjae couldn’t resist moaning at the pressure. “Don’t stop now,”

The little plea in his hying’s voice was too hard to turn away from. Though Jaebum still had his phone in hand, he ignored it, forcing himself to look down at their connected bodies, and it was fairly easy to become engrossed in the way they moved together. Youngjae was the one doing most of the work, but whenever Jaebum would insistently thrust his hips forward every now and again and the way he moaned when he did so drove the younger insane.

“What a bad boy you are…taking my dick without permission…” Youngjae whined at the words. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, but gods it felt so good.

“But you’re not stopping me,” he managed to get out in between his pants and moans, increasing his pace bit by bit. The hand that was still on his hip trailed down and back to his ass, and Youngjae hummed when Jaebum squeezed onto the flesh.

“Of course I’m not, but i’ll have to punish you,” Jaebum bit down onto his bottom lip, his pupils blown with lust.

“And how are you gonna do that oppa?” Youngjae cocked his head to the side, his lips forming a smile and another moan slipping from him. Jaebum groaned and quickly released the boy’s backside in favor of giving it a harsh slap, making Youngjae tighten himself around him.

“Maybe later…I’ll fuck you while you sleep…and when you wake up and try to resist me, I’ll pin you down and fuck you harder,” Jaebum trailed off, trapping his lower lip in between his teeth again and watching with heavy intent as Youngjae rode him.

Those words alone had Youngjae’s body beginning to tremble. He could imagine it perfectly, being in a deep slumber, and then waking up to find that Jaebum was thrusting his powerful hips into him, shoving his dick deeper and deeper inside of him, and he was an absolute sucker for being pinned down and forced to take it all.

“Or maybe I’ll fuck you in front of the members tomorrow,” Jaebum spoke up then, his voice husky. “You know tomorrow is movie night…you can sit on my lap under the blanket, right on my cock, and I’ll give you what you deserve in front of them…you’ll just have to keep quiet, though I doubt you would be able to…”

With every word, Youngjae’s untouched cock pulsed. He couldn’t help imagining the things his hyung was preaching, and the mere thought of having to sit near the rest of the members all the while having Jaebum pushing his cock deep inside of him, and he would have to stay quiet. He would have to, but he knew he wouldn’t be quiet for long, and of course it would arouse suspicion from the rest of the members, and, knowing how Jaebum was, he would most likely fuck him harder and make it more difficult to keep himself in check.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? I see your pretty little cock leaking for it. I might not even bring a blanket and make you bounce on my dick just like you’re doing now, right in front of them. I’ll make them watch us, and we might switch you around…you’ll take my cock, then I’ll let Mark hyung fuck you, then Jackson…and we all know how much you adore Yugyeom’s dick-“

“Jaebummie-“ It was too much to handle; the words so effortlessly leaving Jaebum’s lips, the pleasure of his cock sliding against his walls as he bounced vigorously, everything.

Jaebum watched in pleasure as Youngjae shuddered and his untouched cock strained as it spewed warm, sticky liquid all over their stomach’s, unrestrained mewls and whines of pleasure rising out of his chest. His moans dwindled down into soft hums of pleasure as he came down from his high, tears of ecstasy and relief brimming on his lower lids.

Youngjae opened his dewy eyes, everything a slight blur from the strength of his orgasm, and his tongue poked out to dampen his lips. He low-key wished he hadn’t came so early, because he had really wanted Jaebum to cum deep inside of him, but, if he didn’t do anything at all to make the elder cum, Jaebum would definitely get him back good tomorrow, and with that thought in mind, he slowly sat up, his breath catching in his throat upon the feeling of Jaebum’s length leaving his hole, the empty feeling slightly uncomfortable. He noticed Jaebum setting his phone aside facedown on the dresser next to the bed, and he remembered that he had been live.

“Jaebum-“

“I ended the live right before you started to ride me, don’t worry,” Jaebum waved him off, but Youngjae was still curious.

“So then why did you have it out after you ended it?”

Jaebum smirked but said nothing, and Youngjae was quick to put two and two together. 

He had been recording him the entire time.

“You’re sneaky,” Youngjae giggled, a smile gracing his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a soft but hot kiss against the elder’s lips.

“If you cross me, I might use it for future references…” Jaebum murmured, but the words didn’t frighten Youngjae at all.

“Good. So you’ll let everyone know who your dick belongs to, and you’ll show them how good I can ride,”

“Aren’t you gonna get me off?” Jaebum still sounded a bit strained, and Youngjae shook his head, searching for his shirt and finding it on the edge of the bed, and he was quick to grab it and move away from Jaebum so the elder wouldn’t catch him. He used the shirt to wipe himself off, feeling sated and exhausted, only for now.

“And hyung, if you really wanna get back at me tomorrow…I’d prefer movie night,”


End file.
